Guide:Liveandies Guide to VIP Escort
In honor of my 1500 edits. I present to you my guide to VIP Escort VIP Escort is one of Combat Arms' newer modes and is in my opinion one of the best new content Nexon has released in years. According to CA stats I've played this mode 7 % and considering I have over 4000 total matches, I've played VIP Escort over 300 times. When playing the mode before you go in decide what type of playing style you want. Kills or round wins. Kills means you basically ignore the VIP and just pretend its a regular Elim match. Round wins means you only care about the VIP and will do anything to kill or protect her. Obviously most players choose both but sometimes you can't really choose both objectives and are forced to choose only one. So another important aspect of VIP escort to remember are mines. I highly recommend you use mines in VIP Escort but if you choose not too (Say its no explosives or you feel mines are for noobs) Check out the images below to see popular mine positions and how to avoid them.) The reason miens are so important is because they are so widely used and easy to access. Since VIP Escort is Single spawn. One mine can set a team back a long ways. So first off look at your team when you enter and see if its defensive or offensive. Defensive teams have the VIP and want to escort it to the helipad. Offensive teams want to kill the VIP. VIP Tactics If you are VIP''' immediately '''start picking the lock (looking at it and pressing E default). Even though your teammates can pick it much faster, they have to get there fast and sometimes no one wants to be the one protecting you. Open the door yourself. Remember to check your mini-map as it tells you where your teammates are. Too much gunfire probably means you should camp longer so your teammates can finish your attackers or the other team will assume you have already gone up.. Run with the pistol !!! The M9 has LOWER portability than the G18. Also USE your sprint meter wisely. Rush out and then wait to recharge your SP than rush again. Try to stick near your teammates. If you are alone the Red room is usually your best option. However make sure you go up there after your teammates so they can clear out any enemies. Tell your team to shoot the red box. (box to get into the red room) so no enemies can come in. Defensive Tactics Assign roles to people and try to balance it out. REMEMBER TO SHOOT THE RED BOX. That might seem like a menial task to you, but it is a crucial one. If no one does it 10 seconds after the round begins try to shoot it yourself. Everyone else should follow one of these roles. A. Go towards the Alpha Spawn through the left way passing in front of the red room and going towards the beige room. B. Go towards the VIP through the right. Can also get to alpha spawn this way. C. Go towards the red room/Snipe from Spawn (Both of these can take out the red box) All of these are important tasks. Try and balance each one of these. If too many people are doing one of these activites, go do something different to balance it out. Offensive Tactics Offense similarly has 3 tactics A. Go towards the VIP Cell towards the left. B. Go to the beige/pink room and head towards the spawn that way. C. Snipe/Trying to get to the red room by jumping on the red box.